


Dirty (Walk-in) Closet

by acatenthusiast



Series: (You) Drive Me Crazy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Closet Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Our favourite boys' sinful shenanigan, inside a closet this time.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: (You) Drive Me Crazy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002144
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: Down to Business





	Dirty (Walk-in) Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unclassified_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclassified_senpai/gifts), [Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/gifts), [drunkenshrimp (svnwritten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnwritten/gifts), [hikariisjaejj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/gifts), [khrysallis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/gifts), [Xiuchennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuchennie/gifts), [xiuzabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/gifts), [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/gifts), [April__flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone!!

"ChenChen, I love it when you sing for me like this, I really do, but," Minseok kisses the words against Jongdae's lips, "we have to stay quiet today."

And Jongdae has to truly keep quiet because his hyung has abducted him in between the photoshoots of their album jacket, dragged him inside one of the deserted, empty rooms to have his wicked way with him.

Although Jongdae enjoyed teasing his hyung all morning and riling him up enough to  _ do  _ something about it, and thoroughly enjoying 'being had wicked ways with', he absolutely doesn't like having to keep his voice down while Minseok's strategic actions encourage him to be loud.

Jongdae glares at Minseok,  _ that sadist is definitely enjoying this,  _ he clenches down on Minseok's cock in retribution, watching with relish how Minseok's face scrunches up in pleasure.

Minseok huffs once the onslaught of that scorching pressure around him loosens up a bit, "Don't be so pissy, ChenChen, this was your idea."

Jongdae bites down on his lips, trying (and failing) to contain yet another moan that threatens to slip out of his  loud golden throat with the fluidity of Minseok's hips. Thankfully, Minseok takes mercy on Jongdae and helps him out by kissing, swallowing all of Jongdae's pleasured noises with greedy lips.

Once Minseok let's him have a breather and kisses down on his neck, Jongdae pants out a feeble excuse, "I thought w- _ oh fuck- _ we were only kissing, I didn't-" Jongdae bites down on Minseok's shoulder to muffle his loud moan at a toe-curling thrust, the sparkling tingles travels from his spine to his dick and drops precome dribbles out of his stiff, neglected cock.

Minseok bites down on his collarbones, "Did you really think we were only gonna be kissing when you kept teasing me all day?"

Affectionate mirth pulls laughs out of Jongdae's lips along with moans, "Your reactions were so worth wearing uncomfortably tight pants."

Apparently reminding Minseok of his stupor when Jongdae emerged out of the dressing room wearing nothing but the picked out leather pants, looking for his missing shirt was not the way to go since Minseok grits his teeth thrusts harder, fast pace renewed with vigor. 

Or maybe, that was the perfect thing to say.

Minseok's hands pull Jongdae closer, as much as they can in the cramped closet. Their company has huge studios, accompanied with an abundance of large green rooms and walk-in closets. And while these closets are spacious enough to store precious outfits and accessories for their shoots, they aren't really a good place to sneak off for an impromptu round of steamy intimacy. (Really sturdy bench though, quiet too. The bench lags doesn’t scrape against the floor, nor the wooden joints squeaks.)

Minseok kisses down on Jongdae's chest until his lips find a nipple and clamps around it. The sensation of Minseok's tongue working against Jongdae's sensitive skin has him arching his back and pulling at Minseok's unstyled soft hair.

Minseok comes with a grunt, filling the condom with his spend, pulling his lips off of the stiff peak he was mouthing and licking at the curl of Jongdae's lips instead. Jongdae kisses him back, licking inside his mouth and twining his tongue with Minseok's as one of Minseok's hands unwraps itself from around Jongdae's tiny waist, and travels towards the lonely pink cock raised in the air.

But both of them freeze in their tracks as they hear a hint of conversation outside of the closet door. They wait with baited breath as the voices get louder, the people get closer to their position. The voices gets closer, closer, until it passes right by the door and gradually fades out.

Jongdae exhales in relief, rests his forehead against Minseok's. They were almost caught, he stares down forlornly at his lap, where his previously rock hard cock lays limp, the momental panic had made him go soft.

Minseok gently pulls out of Jongdae and sets him down on the cushioned bench, then ties off the used condom and deposits it in the nearby bin, hiding it inside a brown paper bag for maximum stealth.

Just when Jongdae grabs his underwear after he has made use of the wet wipes, Minseok stops him, "What're you doing?"

Jongdae squints at Minseok, "Getting ready, we don't really have much time left before we need to pose in front of the camera. What're you doing?"

Minseok pouts at him, "But I didn't get to make you come."

Jongdae rolls his eyes fondly, "Hyung, as much as I'm in for a round two, we neither have the time nor the energy for that."

Minseok scowls at him, "Did you seriously think I won't at least suck you off?"

Jongdae gulps, "Hyung if you do that your lips will be swollen and the co-ordi noonas will get suspicious-"

The rest of his words gets choked off with a long keen as Minseok drops to his knees and swallows Jongdae's soft cock and sucks at it like he's getting paid.

Jongdae gets hard within record time. He also comes within record time, and Minseok doesn't stop sucking until Jongdae is whimpering in oversensitivity.

  
  


And if later, the co-ordi noonas has to rub ice on Minseok's lips before they can put on his makeup, it's still definitely worth getting resignedly sighed at.


End file.
